My favorite Song
by averageteenhunger
Summary: among the other songs that she hears,his heartbeat was always the best to listen to. *Sasusaku* Multiple songfic


"Oh my god

**Summary:**She leaned closer to Sasuke's chest, and pressed her hear to where his heart is,

As she listened to his heart bet she said, "This is my favorite song" Sasusaku Multiple songfic

**Disclaimer****: Me no own!**

**"talking"**

**"_Singing"_**

**"_Special something"_**

**161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616**

"Oh my god! Its starting!!"

"Aaah! I love you Sasuke-kun!"

"Marry me!, I know you want to!"

"Marry me or I'll kill myself!"

Numerous shouts came from the crowd as the popular 'singer slash bachelor' emerges from the safety that the curtains gave him, strobe lights of many shapes and colors illuminated the dark skies, people were swarming all over the place, screaming and shouting; after all, this is the farewell concert of the pretty boy superstar, Sasuke Uchiha.

"That's right people! Sasuke Uchiha, the biggest and youngest star of the Sharingan Corps. Is going to bid farewell to his fans tonight, although the reason is quite unknown to many, Mr. Kakashi Hatake promised that they would be confessing the real reason of Sasuke's sudden decision of moving out of the spotlight. " A female reporter was saying amongst the crowd, he same statements were being said in different languages by different reporters from all over the world, you see, Sasuke Uchiha is a Worldwide Phenomenon!

After a few minutes of shouting, screaming, fainting, pushing, cheering, and puking from the crowd, the Superstar spoke up, spotlights, cameras and the audience's attention was centered on him.

"Woah, what a crowd, you all came here to see me?" Sasuke asked with the use of a wireless microphone, he was currently wearing a plain white shirt, khaki colored shorts that reaches just below the knee, black converse and a dog tag around his neck on his wrists were some baler bracelets.

The crowd answered eagerly to his question with a loud uproar.

"okay then, I do hope you'll like the songs me and a couple of my friends would be singing, So, I'll start. yeah?"

"YEAH!!"

**(Kiss Me) ****Sasuke sang the whole song**

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and i will wear that dress_

He waves to his fans as they scream._  
_

_  
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift up your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me  
_

He starts moving to the left side of the stage.

_  
Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon it's hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map  
_

Then he moves to the right side as the song comes to a stop.

_  
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me _

The crowd with new found energy went wild after the first performance, a few groups of girls (and gays) wanted to run up the stage and just do what the song was saying, I mean…He was begging to be kissed!

"That went pretty well, huh?" His crowd shouted in agreement, "So, you guys wouldn't mind if I sing another one right?" Again, his audience cheered eagerly.

**(Photograph)**

_Look at this photograph,  
Everytime i do it makes me laugh._  
_How did our eyes get so red,  
And what the hell is on joey's head._

He smirked a little,  
_  
And this is where i grew up,  
I think the present owner fixed it up.  
I never knew we ever went without,  
The second florr was high for sneaking out.  
And this is where i went to school,  
Most of the time had better things to do.  
Criminal record says i broke in twice,  
I must have done it half a dozen times.  
I wonder if its too late,  
Should i go back and try to graduate.  
Life's better now than it was back then,  
If i was them i wouldn't let me in!  
Oh oh oh... oh god i!_

He was semi sitting at the center stage,

_Every memory of lookin' out the back door,  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor,  
It's hard to say it, time to say it,  
Good-bye good-bye.  
Every memory of walkin' out the front door,  
I found the photo of the friend that i was looking for,  
It's hard to say it, time to say it,  
Good-bye good-bye.  
We used to listen to the radio,  
And sing along to every song we'd know.  
We said someday we'd find out how it feels,  
To sing to more than just the steering wheel.  
Kim's the first girl i kissed,  
I was so nervous that i nearly missed.  
She's had a couple of kids since then,  
I haven't seen her since god knows when!  
Oh oh oh... oh god i!_

_Every memory of lookin' out the back door,  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor,  
It's hard to say it, time to say it,  
Good-bye good-bye.  
Every memory of walkin' out the front door,  
I found the photo of the friend that i was looking for,  
It's hard to say it, time to say it,  
Good-bye good-bye._

_I miss that town,  
I can't believe it,  
So hard to stay,  
So hard to leave it.  
If i could relive those days,  
I know the one thing that would never change._

_Every memory of lookin' out the back door,  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor,  
It's hard to say it, time to say it,  
Good-bye good-bye.  
Every memory of walkin' out the front door,  
I found the photo of the friend that i was looking for,  
It's hard to say it, time to say it,  
Good-bye good-bye._

_Look at this photograph,  
Everytime i do it makes me laugh.  
Everytime i do it makes me..._

**161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616**

He gave a little bow as the song ended…

""Since you might be getting tired of me-", "of course not!" a couple of fans yelled, "I'll be presenting another group that I'm quite sure you guys also love, Ino, Ten and Hina! Do the honors!"

"Why thank you Sasuke-kun!" A few giggles were heard from the three.

**161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616**

**(Cinderella)**

**Ino:**

_Cinderella are you really that happy?  
Cinderella are you really that lucky?  
I wanna know is your life like you dream?  
_

**Hina:**_  
Here I am, trying to find my way,  
I've kissed so many frogs but I never found a prince.  
I think they lied, I was promised much more than this,  
where's my happy ever after all?  
_

**All:  
**_Cinderella is the queen of a kingdom,  
Cinderella got the dreams she was dreaming,  
I wanna know where is my happy end?  
Cinderella got a prince and a kingdom,  
Cinderella got the dreams she was dreaming,  
I wanna know where is my fairy-tale?  
_

**Ten:  
**_Something's wrong 'cause all my glass shoes break,  
and no once ever helped this damsel in the stress,  
the hell it is, I'm not gonna waste more time,  
I won't wait and fight, prince show me!  
_

**All:**_  
Cinderella is the queen of a kingdom,  
Cinderella got the dreams she was dreaming,  
I wanna know where is my happy end?  
Cinderella got a prince and a kingdom,  
Cinderella got the dreams she was dreaming,  
I wanna know where is my fairy-tale?  
_

_  
Cinderella are you really that happy?  
Cinderella are you really that lucky?  
I wanna know is your life like you dream?_

_Cinderella are you really that happy?  
Cinderella are you really that lucky?  
I wanna know is your life like you dream?  
_

**Ino:**_  
Here I am, trying to find my way,  
I've kissed so many frogs but I never found a prince.  
I think they lied, I was promised much more than this,  
where's my happy ever after all?  
_

**All:**_  
Cinderella is the queen of a kingdom,  
Cinderella got the dreams she was dreaming,  
I wanna know where is my happy end?  
Cinderella got a prince and a kingdom,  
Cinderella got the dreams she was dreaming,  
I wanna know where is my fairy-tale?_

_Cinderella is the queen of a kingdom,  
Cinderella got the dreams she was dreaming,  
I wanna know where is my happy end?  
Cinderella got a prince and a kingdom,  
Cinderella got the dreams she was dreaming,  
I wanna know where is my fairy-tale_

"WE LOVE YOU INO-CHAN,TENTEN-SAMA,HINATA-HIME!!" The girl's fanclub yelled in support of the three beauties.

"Well, aside from us and Sasuke-kun, We have another band to introduce, give it up for Shukaku! Gaara, Kankuro, Sai and Tema-chan!" Ino, tenten and Hinata pioneered

**161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616**

**(Girls all the bad guys want)**

**Gaara:**

_8 o'clock, Monday night and I'm waitin'  
To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me.  
Her name is Nona, she's a rocker with a nose ring,  
She wears a two way, but I'm not quite sure what that means._

**Kankuro:**_  
And when she walks,  
All the wind blows and the angels sing.  
She doesn't notice me!  
Cause she is watchin' wrestling  
Creamin' over tough guys  
Listenin' to rap metal  
Turntables in her eyes_

**Temari:**_  
It's like a bad movie  
She is lookin' through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"  
As I fail miserably,  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!_

**Sai:**_  
She likes the Godsmack and I like Agent Orange  
Her cd changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad  
She says she'd like to score some reefer and a forty  
She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have_

**All:**_  
And when she walks,  
All the wind blows and the angels sing.  
She'll never notice me!  
Cause she is watchin' wrestling  
Creamin' over tough guys  
Listenin' to rap metal  
Turntables in her eyes  
She likes 'em with a mustache  
Racetrack season pass  
Drivin' in a Trans-Am  
Does a mullet make a man?_

**Sai:**_  
It's like a bad movie  
She is lookin' through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"  
As I fail miserably,  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!_

**Gaara:**_  
There she goes again  
With fishnets on, and dreadlocks in her hair  
She broke my heart, I wanna be sedated  
All I wanted was to see her naked!  
Now I am watchin' wrestling  
Tryin' to be a tough guy  
Listenin' to rap metal  
Turntables in my eyes  
I can't grow a mustache  
And I ain't got no season pass  
All I got's a moped...moped...moped..._

**Temari:**_  
It's like a bad movie  
She is lookin' through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"  
_

**All:**

_As I fail miserably,  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
(There she goes again)  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
(There she goes again)  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!_

"WAAHH!!..I LOVE YOU PANDA-CHAN!!" Numerous girls (and ehem, gays) shouted.

**161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616**

"Still having fun?" Sasuke shouted as he came out to enter the stage, "I'll be singing your next song, but yeah, I think I forgot what song I was supposed to sing next.."

He scratched the back of his head and put up a awkward smile.

"Ne, Teme! We're playing Jenny next!" Naruto shouted from behind him, they were hisband, Naruto on the drums, Neji on the guitar and Shikamaru on the keyboard.

"Really? Okay dobe, hit it!!"

**161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616**

**(Jenny)**

_she calls me baby__  
__then she wont call me__  
__says she adores me__  
__and then ignores me__  
__(Jenny, What's the problem?)_

_She keeps her distance__  
__and sits on fences__  
__puts up resistance__  
__and builds defenses__  
__(Jenny, Whats the problem?)_

_You keep me hanging on the line__  
__everytime you change your mind_

_First you say you wont__  
__then you say you will__  
__you keep me hanging on__  
__but we're not moving on__  
__we're standing still__  
__Jenny, you've got me on my knees__  
__Jenny, It's killing me_

_She needs her own space__  
__she's playing mind games__  
__ends up at my place__  
__saying that she's changed__  
__(Jenny, what's the problem?)_

_I'm trying to read between the lines__  
__you got me going out of my mind_

_First you say you wont__  
__then you say you will__  
__you keep me hanging on__  
__but we're not moving on__  
__we're standing still__  
__Jenny, you've got me on my knees__  
__Jenny, It's killing me_

_(ohh ohh ooohhhh)__  
__It's killing me__  
__(ohh ohh ooohhhh)__  
__It's killing me__  
__(ohh ohh ooohhhh)__  
__Jenny_

_First you say you wont__  
__then you say you will__  
__you keep me hanging on__  
__but we're not moving on__  
__we're standing still__  
__Jenny, you've got me on my knees__  
__Jenny, It's killing me_

_First you say you wont__  
__then you say you will__  
__you keep me hanging on__  
__but we're not moving on__  
__we're standing still__  
__Jenny, you've got me on my knees__  
__Jenny, It's killing me_

_It's killing me_

_Jenny_

**161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616**

"Ne, Ino, Tenten, Hinata! Do you wanna sing again?" Sasuke asked the girls who were behind the curtains.

"Sure!!" The girls answered as they again emerged from the backstage, they were wearing almost the same outfit, a shirt and a skirt were mostly their attire.

**(Everytime We Touch)**

**Ino:**

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.  
_

**Hina:**_  
'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side._

**Ten:**_  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.  
_

**Ino:**_  
Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.  
_

**Hina:**_  
'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side._

**Ten:**_  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.  
_

**All:**_  
'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side._

"Hey girls, guys and gays? Haha.. I'm sure that Sasuke's next song would turn you on."

Tenten smirked at the audience then waved goodbye.

"Haha, nice comment Ten!"

"No prob Sasuke! Hahahaha.."

Sasuke emerged wearing a WET sleeveless shirt and a tight fit pair of pants along with of course, the dog tag. (so smexy). He started singing and dancing slow and sensual to the beat.

**(Vanilla)**

_Kimiwa seijitsuna moralist kireina yubide bokuwo nazoru  
Bokuwa junsuina terrorist kimino omougamamani kakumeiga okiru_

_Koini shibarareta specialist nagai tsumewo taterareta boku  
Aiwo tashikametai egoist kimino okumade tadoritsukitai_

_Kimino kaoga to-zakaru  
ah bokuga boku de nakunaru maeni_

_Aishitemo iikai? Yureru yoruni  
Arugamama de iiyo motto fukaku  
Kuruoshii kuraini nareta kuchibiruga tokeau hodoni  
Boku wa... kimino... vanilla_

_"...nante kidorigusi" sonna cool na kimi wa plastic  
Atsui ma nazashi niwa ecologist sonna moeru kuchizuke ga modokashii_

_Yugandeiku kimi no kao ga  
ah bokuga boku de iraremasu yo-ni_

_Aishitemo iikai? Yureru yoruni  
Arugamama de iiyo motto hayaku  
Kuruoshii kuraini nareta kuchibiruga kotoba nante mou  
Kimi to... boku not... burning love_

_ah ikutsu asa wo mukaereba ah yoru wa owarunodaro-ka  
ah sora ni chiribamerareta ah shiroi hana ni kakomarete iku_

_Aishitemo iikai? Yureru yoruni  
Arugamama de iiyo "I've seen a tail"  
(Kuyashii kuraini kimini hamatterunoni)  
A crew sees cring knees,  
I wanna need. Not betray !!_

_Aishitemo iikai? Yureru yoruni  
Arugamama de iiyo motto kimiwo  
Kuruoshii kuraini nareta koshitsuki ga tokeau hodoni  
Kimiwa...bokuno...ban-nin da_

"OMG!!...YOU'RE SO SEXY SASUKE-KUN!!"

**161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616**

"Hey, guys! Haha, since yeah, I'm a little tired and the concert is about to end, how 'bout a little break?" Sasuke asked

The crowd agreed as they bought refreshments and junk food to eat by the stalls.

(after an hour or so..)

"Hey! I'm back!" The crowd again went alive and began cheering, and shouting

"yeah, well for the next song.. I found it quite, dare I say it…cute? Haha…anyway, here it goes"

**(Hey Juliet)**

_Hey I've been watching you  
Every little thing you do  
Every time I see you dance  
In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast _

_  
I've tried to page you twice  
But I see you roll your eyes  
Wish I could make it real  
But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal  
'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin'to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me  
(Hey Juliet) _

_  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet _

_  
Girl you got me on my knees  
Beggin' please, baby please  
Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying  
Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way _

_  
Too far to turn around  
So I'm gonna stand my ground  
Gimme just a little bit of hope  
With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance  
'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me  
Hey Juliet _

_  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet _

_  
I know you really wan't me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me _

_  
You don't have to say forever  
For us to hang together  
So hear me when I say  
Hey Juliet  
Hey Juliet _

_  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just wan't you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet  
Hey Juliet _

_  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet_

**161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616**

"Yeah, I think that's the last of my songs for this farewell concert."

" As for the reason, why I am leaving, it has something to do with the one woman who I wanted, who was everything I wanted, she was always there for me, as a kid, I was never really popular, I was someone who was bullied occasionally, I know its kinda hard to believe but yeah, she was the one who saved me one day when my bullies almost made me bleed, when I saw her.. she looked just like an angel, a goddess just for me, after that we hang out with each other until the day came where we only need each other and no one else… she would always cook for me, wait for me to come home from a recording which ends mostly at 3 in the morning, and she would always stay by my side, she promised and I really really **LOVE** her but she left….so haha.. I think I'm babbling so okay…good- " He was cut off

A figure was slowly coming towards him,the crowd was still in trance of his confession, a girl indeed, he was unsure of who she was, not until she talked though

"Ne, Suke-kun, why are you saying good bye to them already? I haven't performed yet."

"Kura…" He whispered

**161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616**

**(First Love)**

_Saigou no KISU wa_

_TABAKO no flavor ga shita_

_NIGAkute setsunai kaori_

_Ashita no imagoro ni wa_

_Anata wa doko ni iru n darou_

_Dare wo omotteru n darou_

_You are always gonna be my love_

_Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochitemo_

_I'll remember to love_

_You taught me how_

_You are always gonna be the one_

_Ima wa mada kanashii __love song_

_Atarashi uta utaeru made_

_Tachidomaru jikan ga_

_Ugokidasou to shiteru_

_Wasuretakunai koto bakari_

_Ashita no imagoro ni wa_

_Watashi wa kitto naiteru_

_Anata wo omotteru n darou_

_You will always be inside my heart_

_Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara_

_I hope that I have a place in your heart too_

_Now and forever you are still the one_

_Ima wa mada kanashii __love song_

_Atarashii uta utaeru made_

_You are always gonna be my love_

_Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochitemo_

_I'll remember to love_

_You taught me how_

_You are always gonna be the one_

_Mada kanashii __love song_

_Now & forever..._

**161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616**

"Gomen ne Suke-kun, I didn't mean to leave you, its just tha-" She was cut off by the said boy she was talking to.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura..." Sasuke kept on mumbling

"Hush now Suke-kun, we're in front of your fans."

He paid no heed, because he remained in his position of holding her tight and I don't think he's gonna let go anytime soon.

"I love you" He mumbled

"I love you too, Suke-kun, and do you wanna know what's my favorite song?"

_**She leaned closer to Sasuke's chest, and pressed her hear to where his heart is,**_

_**As she listened to his heart beat she said, "This is my favorite song"**_

**161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616**

"Ehem, I guess that's the end of the farewell concert of the singer slash bache- oops, he's already taken, sorry ladies and uhh….gays .mwhahahaha, Shizune!!..where the hell did you put my sake?!" Tsunade obviously TRIED to end the concert

"Hey!! Why am I not the one Sasuke-kun's holding?!..hellooooo!!...I'm the gorgeous one here!!...is anybody listening to me??" Karin the freak was shouting..

"……It's a wrap guys! Start packing!.." a couple of guys started packing the sound systems that were used during the concert.

"I'm still talking!!...where's my part?!"

"…Carry the bags carefully!!..."

"I SAID LISTEN TO ME!!"

"Ugh! Can somebody shoot her?!" Gaara shouted.

BANG!

"Thank you."

**161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616**

Another pointless story of mine…thanks for reading though..

This was so rushed and has a lot of songs… here are the titles in order

**(1)Kiss me by New found glory**

**(2)Photograph by Nickleback**

**(3)Cinderella by Sweetbox**

**(4)Girl all the bad guys want by Bowling for soup**

**(5)Jenny by The Click 5**

**(6)Everytime we touch (candlelight version) by Cascada**

**(7)Just the girl by The Click 5**

**(8)Vanilla by Gackt**

**(9)Hey Juliet by LMNT**

**(10)First Love by Utada hikaru**

Exactly 10 songs just for you guys, the songs portrayed their past relationship, the reason he wanted to really go out of the music industry because it reminds him so much of her, she was the one who convinced him to start singing…yeah…just to clear things up..

Okay…so read and review please!!

Go click the pretty purple button!

No flames please! be nice to me! XD


End file.
